


【天加】if-else

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 加贺美新永远也不会知道在所有可能的时空里天道总司经历过多少次时间回溯，他不会记得自己的死亡，而天道总司却不一样





	【天加】if-else

**Author's Note:**

> 有明显OOC的脑补自嗨产物，只是想看在doi的时候试图确认加贺美生命体征的天道（虽然写得很烂还有点偏orz

他觉得热。

时间的流转是盘旋交错的环，拼尽全力溯游而上的鱼摆尾激起同一片水花，而一次次扬起后刹那珠玉迸溅坠落仍会不可违抗地发生，晕湿绸缎般于水波中舒展的鱼鳍。那些消逝在流水中的水滴，只倒映在水晶球般的鱼眼里。

“天、道……哈嗯……”

埋在体内的凶器磨到了要紧处，加贺美下意识地抓紧天道的背脊，又省起掌下的是血肉之躯而松手，只留下几道泛粉的浅浅抓痕，蹭了一掌心滑腻湿黏的热汗。被进入到身体内部深处感觉像变成一尾强行剖开内脏的鱼，他皱着眉难受地喘息，无处安放的双手最终攥紧身下皱巴巴的床单，柔软穴肉被撑开到极限努力吞吐吸附侵入的性器，比主人的意志更乖顺熨帖。加贺美勉强仰头望着天道的脸，又一次叫了他的名字：“天道……你在看什么？”

天道被他这一声唤得回神，不咸不淡地应了句没什么，下身卡着紧箍的穴口深顶几遭，加贺美就被窜过尾椎的酸软酥麻磨得没了说话的力气，只能全心全意做一条在天道砧板上垂死挣扎的鱼。天道伸出长臂把他从床上捞起来，指节一寸寸地抚过他同样满是黏腻汗水的脊背，感受那些柔韧肌肤下意识的紧绷，山陵般的坚硬脊骨随着呼吸微微起伏。包裹着他的紧致肉褶有生命似的一张一缩，他漫不经心地在加贺美肩头咬下一枚发白牙印，真热啊，这样火热鲜活的温度，加贺美的身体怎么会这样温暖？

谁也记不清是什么时候发展成这样的关系。一切发生得太过自然而然，印象里某次战斗后天道忽然倾近，加贺美在反应过来发生什么之前下意识迎上探入唇缝的舌尖，再之后的一切已经是理所应当。

或许是战斗时体温急剧升高留存的余烬引发冲动，加贺美胡乱猜测，随即被天道凑近啃噬嘴唇而无暇分心——反正并不是什么重要的事，他很有觉悟地抛下不必要的遐思专心回应，乐观地笃信此刻只需投入其中享受难得天道不会说出莫名哲言的轻松时刻。

在床上的天道意外地比加贺美以为的更温柔缠人，并且主动。不如说加贺美简直相当讶异于天道会对这种亲密接触有兴趣，从他数次拒绝加贺美拉进距离企图的过往来看这实在令人吃惊，也不能怪加贺美第一次时毫无防备被天道一言不发地做到哭红了眼。唯一让加贺美觉得有点不对劲的是天道偶尔会出神，眼神的焦距似乎落在虚幻的远方，就像在透过他的身体看着什么——加贺美不自在地挪了挪身体在柔软的床单上蹭去后背涌上的怪异感，动作间惊醒和他字面意思上紧密相连的天道，于是又是新一轮疾风骤雨。

手腕，胸口，脖颈。天道俯下身以唇齿细细含吮那些跳动着脉搏的肌肤，眼前摇曳一片凝固的暗红。他握住加贺美的手背低头轻啃小臂内侧柔嫩的腕部皮肤，磨得那里发红泛起水光，擅长品鉴美食的舌尖尝到汗液潮湿的咸味。薄薄一层肉色下透出淡淡的青色脉络，细韧血管一下下鼓动赤红温热的血液，一刻不停地昭示身体主人蓬勃的生命力。饱满的鲜活，天道放下加贺美的手，又埋头蹭到他胸前，去听紧贴着的砰砰心跳。加贺美被他不依不饶的亲近弄得害羞，推不开搁在胸口的毛茸茸脑袋，只好抬手摸摸他发顶，像安抚一只过分黏人的小狗，即使觉得天道更像是猫。

现在这家伙是活着的。天道从虚无恍惚的错乱感中抽身，触觉和听觉传来的信息足够真实准确，胜于看过太多猩红画面的眼睛。记忆里那些加贺美濒死的瞬间重叠交错，幻灯片似的残像印在视网膜上，简直比现实更像真实。倒也不能算错，天道想，加贺美的确真实经历了那么多可怖的死亡，身躯破碎血液横流，不甘的眼神一瞬间灰暗下去，顽强的膝盖也不能再支撑起身躯。可他总归掌握了命运之门的钥匙，于是一次又一次地展开光翼，hyper kabuto在时间洪流中振翅将加贺美消亡湮灭的时间拼回原状，仿佛加贺美从来不曾破碎，战神不会在阳光下陨落，只有hyper kabuto无悲无喜的碧色复眼映着刹那破灭的幻影。异虫化为绿色火焰，天道望向时间逆流后懵然无知的加贺美，眼前浮现出他胸部遭受重创的一幕，看着他颓然跪倒无力地咳出鲜红的内脏碎片，浓郁的血腥味溢满鼻腔。为了确认那阵血味的来源，他吻上加贺美微张的唇，从温热的口腔中尝到味增的味道，而加贺美甚至不知道应该闭上眼，愣愣地屏着呼吸紧张得睫毛扑棱棱震颤——未来已经被成功改变，由他亲手。

“加贺美，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛，这是常识吧。”他往加贺美耳边吹气，不出所料地看到那片敏感耳根变得通红。加贺美搂着他脖子支支吾吾意欲辩驳，没有反应过来，想看着你的样子，全被身下恶意的顶弄戳得七零八落，只听得出断断续续的呻吟中漾起颤抖的意乱情迷，既而染上湿润的哭腔。等到侵袭全身的快感浪潮平复，加贺美懊恼地咬着下唇赌气按倒甜蜜微笑的罪魁祸首，骑在他腰腹间自力更生地上下起伏，湿濡后穴一寸寸吞吃让人又爱又恨的肉刃，肠壁软肉层层叠叠地绞缠上来，无声诉说热情的渴求。天道随他所愿适时挺腰擦过甬道内最能激起快感电流的点，掌心拢着他硬涨的前端套弄抹开那些湿淋淋的透明前液，直到他呻吟出声颤抖着绷紧身体泄出白浊，尾椎酸麻难言使不上力地瘫软下来。高潮的肠肉痉挛着绞紧，天道又轻松夺回主导权，抬起加贺美的腿搭在肩上强硬地顶入更深处，逼得他随着自己的动作一下一下地叫出声来。

你可以更大声一些，别人不会听到的。天道看似无心地自上方劝诱，换来加贺美一个抗议的眼神。一直叫也很累啊，加贺美哑着嗓子抱怨，被吮咬得红肿的唇一张一合，不信你自己试试……啊、你慢……顶着太阳名号的暴君又开始自顾自地冲刺，一张不动声色的俊脸不见半点愧疚，加贺美只好嗯嗯啊啊地喘，觉得这家伙床上床下简直是两个人。天道一旦沉默起来就叫他看不懂，加贺美在快感的热潮中挣扎载沉载浮，生理性泪水溢出眼眶，心想天道什么时候也开始用那种悲悯的、看透一切因果始终般的目光看他。


End file.
